1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide-type core retainer for a sample collector, and more particularly to a slide-type core retainer for a sample collector, which is mounted to a sample collector, such as a corer, used for identifying a vertical property of seafloor sediment, thereby making it possible to easily collect samples without dispersing soft surface sediment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, samples have been collected from sedimentary layers in order to obtain various data, such as physiochemical properties and structures of the strata of a river, a lake, or the sea floor.
A representative apparatus capable of collecting samples of the sedimentary layers is a corer, and many other sample collectors have been commercially used. However, the conventional sample collectors have a disadvantage in that sediment is easily lost when collecting samples of the sedimentary layers, etc.
In this respect, a “basket-type core retainer” that overcomes the above disadvantage is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,817.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the basket-type core retainer has a structure in which when the core retainer is driven into the strata, basket-type finger members 15 and 16 formed at a tip end of a core tube 11 are opened so as to allow sediment to be introduced, and when the core retainer is lifted from the strata, the basket-type finger members 15 and 16 are resiliently closed so as to prevent the introduced sediment from being lost.
However, since the conventional basket-type core retainer has a structure in which the finger members for opening and closing the tip end of the core tube are opened by resistance of the sediment, it disperses the soft surface sediment while collecting samples, so it is impossible to obtain accurate data from the sample collection.